Apenas a Verdade
by A Shadow Perfect
Summary: E se Clark nunca tivesse mentido para Lex? Seria melhor? Ou seria pior? Isso terá um fim feliz ou trágico? SLASH.
1. Prologue

Primeira vez que me aventuro a fazer uma fanfic longa de Smallville, espero que gostem.

* * *

_"Meu universo nunca mais será o mesmo. Estou feliz por você ter vindo"_

_(Glad You Came – The Wanted)_

Clark Kent estava pensando. Ele tinha que parar de sonhar, nunca conseguiria ficar com Lana Lang. Aliás, foi uma surpresa descobrir que ela sabia seu nome. Ela era popular demais para saber disso.

A única forma que ele conseguia pensar de chamar a atenção dela, era entrar no time de futebol. Mas ele não podia. Seu pai, Jonathan Kent, não o deixava jogar. Clark nunca tinha entendido exatamente o motivo. Sabia que era alguma coisa relacionada ao fato de ser mais forte e rápido que a maioria das pessoas. Mas não sabia porque isso era ruim. Que ele soubesse, força e velocidade eram boas para os esportes.

Por estar tão concretado pensando, Clark não notou o carro que vinha em alta direção até ser tarde demais. Só conseguiu ver um homem careca com uma cara de pânico tentando mudar a direção do carro, antes de o carro colidir com ele. Clark foi arremessado da ponte junto com o carro, em alta velocidade. Sentiu-se tonto enquanto girava, mas estranhamente conseguia pensar até que claramente. Sentiu o impacto da água nas suas costas e um segundo depois viu o carro.

Sem conseguir pensar direito, Clark seguiu seus instintos. Colocou a mão na parte de cima do carro, e puxou com força. Para a sua surpresa, realmente conseguiu deslocar o que queria. Ignorando isso por enquanto, puxou o homem careca, que não pesava nada, até fora do rio. O colocou na margem.

Aproximou-se do homem, e conseguiu ouvir seu coração bater. Feliz que ele não estava morto, tentou se lembrar o que fazer. Olhando para o rosto teve a resposta. Respiração boca a boca.

Ignorando a estranheza da situação, beijou o outro, tentando o fazer inalar ar. Sentiu uma resposta fraca. Continuou. A reposta aumentou. Ficou alguns segundos mais que o necessário pressionando a boca do outro.

Afastou-se, e pressionou o peito do outro. O corpo dele tremeu e ele soltou água. Contente, Clark somente observou enquanto ele voltava à vida. O homem fez uns movimentos estranhos. E abriu os olhos.

Só agora, com a situação de vida ou morte passada, Clark notou como ele era bonito. O rosto dele parecia perfeito, mesmo ele sendo careca. E o corpo não era nada para reclamar. Aturdido, com esses pensamentos Clark tentou desviar o olhar, mas nessa hora o homem resolveu falar.

– Eu poderia jurar que eu tinha te atropelado.

– Sim, seu carro me... atropelou – respondeu Clark, ainda confuso.

O homem olhou para ele.

– Você sabe como isso é possível?

– Não tenho ideia – Clark respondeu – Nunca aconteceu qualquer coisa assim antes. Não comigo, pelo menos – ele sussurrou. É verdade que aqui era uma estranha cidade, mas ele achava que ele era normal (tirando por algumas coisas que não chegavam a aquilo). Bem, ele não era.

– Você quer ver um doutor? – Perguntou o outro, preocupado com o garoto que tinha acabado de salvar a sua vida.

– Não, obrigado. Eu estou bem. Mas eu acho que você devia ver um médico.

– Eu vou chamar ele só por ser segurança – concordou – E eu vou chamar o reboque.

O careca afastou para ligar para um médico e Clark começou a pensar. O que aconteceu exatamente? Ele estava pensando e o carro bateu nele, mas ele não tinha sequer um arranhão. Ele ficou submerso e ainda assim conseguira arrancar uma porta do carro. Hoje estava sendo um dia estranho, decidiu.

O homem voltou e Clark ficou feliz em vê-lo - pelo menos, ele o distrairia de pensar em algo que não entendia. Ele encarou Clark sorrindo.

– A propósito, meu nome é Lex Luthor.

– Clark Kent.


	2. Pilot - I

_Nota: Só para vocês entenderem os títulos dos capítulos: Primeiro vem o nome do episódio e depois a temporada em que o capítulo foi baseado.  
E me desculpem pela demora, o cap estava com 4 mil palavras, salvo só como rascunho no gmail quando eu tive a brilhante ideia de editar o rascunho. O gmail automaticamente excluiu tudo que não cabia na edição pelo celular, então perdi mais de 3 mil palavras.  
_

* * *

_E conhecereis a __verdade __e a __verdade __vos __libertar._

_(Bíblia)_

Depois da apresentação feita, Clark e Lex ficaram em silêncio. Não sabiam o que falar ou fazer. Clark resolveu se sentar e se aproximou da ponte, e Lex o seguiu. Encostados na ponte, observaram o rio, em que tinham acabado de cair.

\- Então... Kent, você mora aqui em Smallville? – perguntou Lex, quebrando o silêncio constrangedor.  
\- Sim, Smallville é praticamente tudo o que eu conheço – sorriu Clark e então notou que havia sido chamado pelo sobrenome – Você pode me chamar de Clark.  
Lex sorriu surpreso. Poucas pessoas que ele conhecia eram tão abertas assim.  
\- Então me chame de Lex – para evitar o silêncio, acrescentou – Eu não consigo imaginar crescer aqui.  
Clark se virou para ele.  
\- De onde você é?  
\- Metrópolis – respondeu tranquilamente.  
Clark já tinha ido algumas vezes a Metrópolis antes. Era uma cidade grande (obviamente), com muitos edifícios e poucos locais abertos. A cidade era muito barulhenta e as pessoas sempre pareciam mais sérias. Embora tivesse ouvido falar de alguns lugares interessantes de lá, não tinha o menor desejo de viver ali.  
\- Eu não sei se eu conseguiria morar lá – falou e Lex o olhou com curiosidade – Gosto das cidades pequenas. São mais tranquilas e pacíficas.  
Lex sorriu.

\- Você podia me mostrar o que tem de bom em Smallville – sugeriu.  
Clark sorriu.  
\- Me empresta o seu celular para eu gravar o meu número – falou Lex, meio pedindo, meio ordenando. Clark entregou sem hesitar. Um segundo depois o celular estava de volta às mãos de Clark, com o contato Lex Luthor já gravado.  
Ficaram em silêncio, esperando o médico e o reboque. Sem nada para fazer.

* * *

Quando todos finalmente chegaram, Clark e Lex já estavam ficando impacientes de tanto esperar. Já tinham se levantado e sentado, e levantado de novo. Clark já tinha até jogado pedrinhas no rio. Ele nunca fora muito paciente. E Lex também não era o melhor exemplo.  
Responderam algumas perguntas, mentindo sobre o fato de Clark ser atropelado (como ele pedira para Lex), dizendo que ele só vira Lex e o carro no rio, enquanto passava e descera, o tirando dali e o salvando. O xerife Ethan Mile, amigo dos Kents, parecia orgulhoso o que Clark fizera. O menino salvara uma vida hoje. Mas, mesmo assim, isso não o impedira de chamar Jonathan Kent. Clark tinha um mau pressentimento sobre chamar o seu pai. E estava certo.  
Quando Jonathan Kent chegou, perguntando quem era o maníaco que estava dirigindo e Lex falou que era ele, Jonathan se virou, totalmente irritado. Isso não era o que o filho esperava dele. Obviamente, Clark não imaginava que Jonathan daria pulos de alegria, mas pelo menos se preocuparia para ver se o outro também estava bem. E com certeza não o tratar do modo totalmente grosseiro que fizera.  
Clark lançou um olhar de desculpas para Lex, e estava preparado para seguir o pai, quando hesitou. Lex estava sendo tão legal para ele, não era justo deixar o seu pai o tratar assim. Num impulso, perguntou se outro queria uma carona.  
Lex hesitou antes de responder. Por um lado, havia algo inexplicavelmente atrativo sobre Clark Kent, que o fazia querer ficar perto dele, mas por outro o pai dele não parecia gostar dele e seria uma intromissão. Clark olhou para ele, quase pedindo silenciosamente para Lex dizer sim, e ele se perguntou se não causaria o mesmo efeito em Clark.  
\- Ok, mas você convence o seu pai – disse por fim. Uma carona não era muita coisa e ele realmente precisava arranjar um jeito de ir para casa, e duvidava que Smallville soubesse o que eram táxis.  
Viu Clark ir ao pai e ele resmungar alguma coisa, Clark reclamou de algo de volta e Jonathan soltou um suspiro e falou algo. Sorrindo, Clark voltou e acenou para Lex. Sem se conter, Lex sorriu amplamente de volta. _Esse menino ainda vai me fazer perder a cabeça,_ pensou.  
\- Obrigado pela carona, Sr. Kent – sorriu, entrando no banco de trás.  
\- Agradeça a Clark – replicou, irritado.  
Clark, que por alguma razão estranha também estava no banco de trás, lhe lançou um olhar constrangido. Ficaram em silêncio por um momento e Lex nunca se sentira tão desconfortável.  
\- Onde você mora, Lex? – perguntou Clark, em um falso tom alegre.  
Lex deu o endereço e viu o Sr. Kent fazer uma careta.  
\- Se vocês acharem melhor, vocês podem me deixar em algo outro lugar mais perto – sugeriu apressadamente.  
\- Uma ótima ideia – falou Jonathan, enquanto Clark o encarava incrédulo.  
Lex conteve o impulso de responder de forma mal educada o homem. Ele não tinha feito nada para ser tratado desse jeito. Não eram incomuns pessoas que não gostassem dele, mas esse homem estava exagerando.  
\- Não – contradisse firmemente Clark, enquanto Jonhathan lhe lançava um olhar irritado e Lex sabia que Clark teria problemas depois por causa disso, o que o fez ficar admirado com Clark – Lex vai almoçar com a gente e depois vai para a casa dele.

* * *

Enquanto isso, um adolescente encarava uma foto do antigo time de futebol americano, que estava na sua mão. Depois de anos, sentindo dor e sofrendo, finalmente faria os responsáveis pagarem e evitaria, de uma vez por todas, que isso acontecesse de novo. Era hora da vingança.

* * *

O carro finalmente estacionou na casa dos Kents e sem surpresa alguma Jonathan saiu o mais rápido o possível. Lex saiu e ficou parado sem saber o que fazer. Nunca tinha estado na casa de um amigo antes. Se é que Clark podia ser chamado de amigo (talvez Lex estivesse se apressando?). Clark percebeu a indecisão de Lex e disse que era só o seguir.  
A casa era totalmente diferente de onde morava. Era tudo muito rural – tinha até algumas vacas, no celeiro. E a casa em si era até pequena. Por fora, era de um amarelo fofo, janelas simples e uma pequena escada. Uma típica casa de filmes. Entrando, a impressão parecia mais forte ainda. Era tudo tão acolhedor ali. O oposto da mansão Luthor.  
Lex ainda estava admirado quando encontrou a mulher que deveria ser a Sra. Kent. Ela era bonita. Possuía cabelos curtos castanhos divergindo para ruivos, pele clara e olhos claros. Tinha um ar de pessoa saudável e confiável.  
\- Olá, você deve ser Lex Luthor – sorriu. Lex sorriu feliz que a Sra. Kent não o odiava feito Jonathan.  
\- Sim, e você deve ser a mãe de Clark – disse, estendendo a mão e a Sra. Kent hesitou por poucos segundos antes de pegar a mão dele – Seu filho é maravilhoso – Clark corou.  
\- Eu sei disso – concordou a Sra. Kent.  
\- Mãe! – gritou.  
Lex riu sentindo que, talvez, ali pudesse ter uma segunda família.

* * *

O adolescente sorriu ao ver o corpo do ex-jogador na oficina. Agora ele estava morto. Como deveria ser. Agora seu plano podia avançar.

* * *

Clark viu Lex indo embora com um sorriso. O outro era incrível. Ele era totalmente diferente de todas as outras pessoas que conhecera. Lex era inteligente, educado e tinha um bom humor ótimo (algo que o próprio Clark não tinha muito). Mesmo só tendo passado uma tarde com ele, Clark já o considerava um grande amigo.  
Mas agora que Lex tinha ido embora, ele tinha muitas coisas a pensar. Como ele conseguiu sair do acidente ileso? O que o seu pai tinha contra Lex que era tão sério? E... Que sensações era aqueles que Lex lhe causava?  
****

Chloe Sullivan resmungou irritada. Ela sabia que algo estava acontecendo, algo ruim em Smallville, mas não sabia o que. Ela simplesmente sentia isso.

Repassou em sua cabeça todas as conversas que tivera hoje. Nada parecia fora do normal, mas ela sabia que estava. Seus instintos diziam isso.

Chateada, resolveu que não tinha nada o que fazer. Pelo menos, até ter uma pista.

* * *

Lex sorria enquanto ia para casa. Sua tarde com os Kents fora ótima. A sra. Kent era adorável, ela tinha uma educação muito melhor que Lex esperava de uma fazendeira, e demonstrava um grande amor por Clark e Jonathan. Este último não tinha aparecido muito, só tinha ido almoçar depois da ir lá o chamar (e Lex suspeitava que ela ameaçou o ) e ficou sem falar muito nessa hora.

Clark e Martha - a Sra. Kent – pediram desculpas pelas altitudes dele. Lex os tranquilizou. O único culpado era o próprio Jonathan. Não era justo ficar irritado com os parentes dele por algo que ele fizera. E, francamente, Lex não sabia se conseguiria ficar irritado com Clark. Clark era... legal demais para Lex conseguir ficar irritado. _E alguma coisa no jeito que ele sorria..._

Balançando a cabeça, Lex afastou esses pensamentos. Ele parecia uma adolescente.

* * *

Jonathan Kent estava irritado. Como o seu filho podia fazer uma amizade com um Luthor? Ele não via que era perigoso? Luthors eram todos falsos, arrogantes, aproveitadores e ambiciosos – era tudo que Clark não poderia ter perto dele. Talvez em outra vida. Mas não nessa. Não com a origem dele – Jonathan ainda achava inacreditável o fato que seu filho viesse de outro planeta.

Talvez ele tenha exagerado um pouco na maneira como ele tratou Lex Luthor hoje, mas ele sabia que tinha que fazer isso. Se não fizesse, o Luthor podia se aproximar da sua família e ele não deixaria isso acontecer. Ele faria o que fosse preciso para manter a família dele a salvo.

* * *

No outro dia, Clark teve uma manhã de aula totalmente normalmente. Tão normal que o último dia não parecia ter acontecido e ele ficou com medo de que Lex fosse um sonho, mas de vez em quando alguém lhe parava para perguntar se foi verdade o acidente. A única coisa que estava fora do comum era Chloe Sullivan, sua melhor amiga. A menina estava ansiosa. Ela não estava concentrada na aula e parecia esperar ouvir algo. Clark não gostava que as pessoas interferissem no seu espaço pessoal, por isso não quis perguntar para Chloe o que estava acontecendo. Mas Pete Ross – o melhor amigo deles – não tinha nada contra ser curioso.

\- Chloe, o que está havendo? – a garota o encarou e parecia que ela acordava de um sonho, só agora percebendo os dois amigos ali.

\- Nada – respondeu e Clark a encarou, mas não perguntou nada. Ela suspirou – Eu não sei explicar, eu só sinto que algo ruim vai acontecer.

Pete olhou para Clark e os dois começaram a rir.

\- Riam! Mas depois não digam que eu não avisei – falou Chloe, irritada. Ela se levantou e saiu.

\- É melhor eu ir atrás dela – falou Pete.

Clark assentiu.

* * *

Lex Luthor estava perdido. Ele não sabia onde comer. Para ser sincero, ele não conhecia quase nada da pequena cidade. Mas não queria a comida de casa. Estava pensando em arriscar e simplesmente ir a um restaurante quando lembrou que tinha o celular de Clark. Ele podia pedir para o garoto uma dica de um bom restaurante.

\- Ei, Lex – falou Clark no telefone.

\- Olá, Clark. Eu queria que saber onde é um bom restaurante aqui em Smallville – falou Lex. Clark falou de um self-servisse.

\- Mas você vai agora? – perguntou.

\- Sim – respondeu Lex.

\- Você pode me buscar para eu ir com você? – perguntou Clark.

Lex não hesitou antes de responder.

\- Sim, onde você está?

* * *

Chloe Sullivan está chateada. Os amigos dela não acreditavam nela. Tudo bem que ela não tinha provas (ainda), mas, supostamente, não era para eles acreditarem nela mesmo sem isso?

Ouviu passos perto dela e segundos depois apareceu Pete.  
\- Chole...  
\- Me deixe em paz - pediu a menina.  
\- Você sabe, não estávamos rindo de você, é só que você acreditando em algo sem ter uma teoria por trás... - ele balançou a cabeça. E se sentou do lado dela.  
\- Vocês não acreditaram em mim - acusou.  
Pete olhou para ela irritado.  
\- Não acreditamos mesmo.  
Chloe somente o olhou.  
\- Mas desculpas se nós magoamos você.  
Ela pensou por um instante  
-Ok, mas só se você for comigo até cidade, procurar algo fora do normal.  
Peter concordou.

* * *

Clark já estava ficando impaciente, ele queria comer. Onde estava Lex? E sua briga com Chloe não exatamente melhorara o seu humor. Mas ainda assim... a ideia de sair para almoçar com Lex o deixava animado. Sorriu quando viu um carro.

* * *

Chloe estava se arrumando para ir embora quando viu um carro esportivo extremamente caro parando na frente do colégio. Curiosa, prestou atenção. Não acreditou quando viu Clark entrando no carro. Ele ia responder muitas perguntas amanhã.

* * *

Clark sorriu para Lex quando entrou no carro. Ficaram em um silêncio confortável por um tempo - nenhum dos dois gostava muito de conversas fiadas. O menino não reconheceu a música que estava tocando, era bem dramática.

\- Me explica de novo como chega ao restaurante – pediu Lex e Clark respondeu.

A música mudou_._ Clark sorriu quando ouviu a letra_ You cannot catch me, cannot hold me. You cannot stop much less control me (Tradução: Você não pode me pegar, não pode me segurar. Você não pode parar e muito menos me controlar_)_. _Fechou os olhos e cantou a música baixinho, sem pensar. Ele não era muito de cantar, mas aquela música... era especial.

Quando abriu os olhos viu que Lex o estava encarando. Olhou para o outro constrangido, para ser sincero tinha se esquecido de onde ele estava.

\- Você gosta de Linkin Park? – perguntou Lex surpreso, pelo pouco que ele conhecia de Clark, o garoto não fazia o estilo da banda.

\- Para ser sincero, não muito – o adolescente deu de ombros – Eu só gosto dessa música especialmente.

Lex ficou em silêncio, hesitante, mas estava curioso.

\- E por que _A Light That Never Comes _é especial? – ele queria ver o que o outro via nessa música.

\- Eu gosto da mensagem da música – respondeu sincero – Sobre esperar algo que nunca vem. Eu... eu ás vezes acho que estou fazendo isso – suspirou – Como se algo estivesse faltando.

Lex sorriu, ele conhecia esses sentimentos.

\- Eu me sentia assim também. Acho que todo mundo se sente assim.

\- Eu estou curioso, Lex, você não tem um motorista? – perguntou Clark, tinha ouvido isso em algum lugar.

Lex deu de ombros.

\- Eu não gosto de depender de um motorista, então eu uso meu próprio carro sozinho às vezes – sorriu.

* * *

Eles já estavam no restaurante e praticamente terminando de comer, e os dois concordavam que tinha sido uma ótima ideia sair juntos porque nenhum sabia que um almoço podia ser divertido, mesmo com as conversas sérias e com as ligações que Lex recebeu sobre a empresa.

Lex estava surpreso em ver como Clark era inteligente, muito mais que a maioria das pessoas da idade_ dele._

Nessa hora, uma adolescente bonita passou por eles pela rua e só pela cara de Clark, Lex já sabia que ele gostava da garota.

\- Qual é o nome dela? – perguntou diretamente.

Parecia que Clark não ia responder, mas no final ele cedeu.

\- Lana Lang.

\- Bem, por que você não fala com Lana? – sugeriu Lex.

Clark o encarou incrédulo.

\- Ela é líder de torcida! – falou e Lex não pode evitar fazer uma pequena careta. Ele tinha tido suficiente das líderes de torcida do colégio dele. Elas não eram exatamente gentis com Lex.

\- E daí? Líderes de torcida normalmente são burras – disse, levantando uma sobrancelha.

\- E daí que eu não consigo nem falar com ela – murmurou infeliz.

Lex conteve o impulso de revirar os olhos.

\- Você só precisa ser confiante.

\- Mas de qualquer jeito, eu não sei mais se eu gosto dela – Clark admitiu – Talvez ela seja mais superficial que eu achei.

* * *

O adolescente sorriu ao ver mais um corpo sem vida. Finalmente, justiça.

* * *

Martha Kent estava na sala da casa dela quando viu o filho chegar. Ele parecia diferente, observou ela.

\- Onde estava? – perguntou, mas não muito preocupada. Ela sabia que o filho não se mentia em confusões – como drogas – e, bem, o fato dele ser de outro planeta o fazia estar mais seguro que a maioria das pessoas.

\- Estava com Lex.

Isso a preocupou, não pelo Luthor em si, mas porque ela sabia que isso iria causar uma grande briga entre Clark e Jonathan. Por outro lado, ele parecia muito feliz. O peso que parecia sempre está nele (talvez um desconforto?) não estava lá. Ele parecia mais jovem e alegre.

\- E por que esse sorriso? – perguntou.

\- Por nada, mãe – falou sincero.

E isso significava que ele estava assim porque estava com Lex.

* * *

No outro dia, Chloe fez várias perguntas ao amigo e sinceramente Clark estava ficando casando de responder. Tão cansando que ignorou a amiga pelo resto do dia, e preferiu se sentar perto de uma loira que não conhecia – parecia que o nome dela era Alice ou Alicia - do que perto de Chloe.

* * *

Chloe Sullivan suspirou irritada – por que Clark estava irritado com ela? Ela só tinha feito algumas perguntas. E por ele ter mudado de lugar, um menino estranho sentou perto dela.

* * *

Pete Ross sabia que Chloe podia ser muito curiosa ás vezes e entendia completamente porque ela e Clark tinham brigado, mas isso o irritava – será que Clark era cego? Ele não via que a loira era apaixonada por ele? E que Pete daria tudo para estar no lugar dele?

* * *

Clark estava em casa quando recebeu uma mensagem de Chloe, pedindo para ele ir para ao colégio. Chegando lá, percebeu que alguma coisa séria estava acontecendo pela cara dos amigos.

\- O que foi? - perguntou.

Em resposta, a amiga pegou um anuário antigo do colégio.

\- Jeremy Creek. Essa foto é de atrás – falou Chloe, apontando – E esta eu tirei há quatro horas.

\- Impossível – murmurou Clark. Ele estava igual, exatamente igual, não tinha mudado um traço – Ele teria 26 anos. Deve ser um garoto parecido.

\- Eu pensava que era um gêmeo do malvado, mas aí achamos isto – Pete falou para ele.

\- Jeremy desapareceu do hospital há dias. Estava em coma há 12 anos. Tinha um grave desequilíbrio nos eletrólitos – continuou Chloe.

\- Por isso ele não envelheceu.

\- Então ele simplesmente acordou? – perguntou Clark, incrédulo.

\- Não. Houve uma tempestade com raios, o gerador pifou... e, quando voltou a funcionar, Jeremy tinha sumido.

\- A energia o carregou como uma Duracell.

Clark entendeu isso, mas não entendia o que Jeremy estava fazendo agora.

\- E agora ele está em Smallville, pondo ex-atletas em coma. Por quê?

\- Porque, há exatamente 12 anos, fizeram Jeremy Creek de espantalho – falou Pete e Clark entendeu, o amigo já tinha falado dessa tradição estúpida de Smallville para Clark.

Clark pegou um jornal e leu "Garoto em coma encontrado a 20 km do ponto de impacto" em voz alta.

\- Deve ter alterado o corpo dele – concluiu a garota.

\- Não pode ser – falou Clark, confuso.

\- Melhor mostrar para ele – falou Pete com Chloe.

\- Mostrar o quê?

Chloe não olhou para Clark, só saiu andando. Pete e ele seguiram a menina. Chegaram na sala de editorial do jornal.

\- Começou como um álbum de recortes, mas meio que sofreu uma mutação – falou a loira.

\- O que é? – Clark estava encarando uma parede cheia de colagens de matérias de diferentes jornais e títulos estranhos.

\- Chamo de parede de esquisitices – disse Chloe ficando em frente a parede – É tudo que aconteceu de bizarro desde a chuva de meteoritos. Foi quando tudo começou. A cidade pirou.

Aparentemente, muitas coisas eram estranhas em Smallville, porque a parede estava quase toda coberta de matérias. Era meio agoniante olhar para aquilo e pensar em que tudo aquilo era real, dava um sentimento de culpa, mas ele tinha que admitir: Chloe fez uma boa colagem.

\- O que achou? – perguntou a loira meio insegura.

\- É bom – sorriu para ela – Por que não me contou antes? – perguntou, chateado que Pete sabia disso e ele não.

\- Você me conta tudo da sua vida? Todos temos segredos, Clark – replicou, irritada.

Clark sorriu para a amiga, como se rendesse.

* * *

(Mais quatro dias se passaram em Smallville).

Lex estava ficando impaciente. Estava cansando dessas reuniões de trabalho. Era só homens poderosos, como ele, brigando entre si ou covardes que tinham medo de fazendo tudo errado, que tinham medo de Lex, o "impiedoso" herdeiro Luthor.

Pelo menos ele iria sair com Clark. Tinha que meio se tornado uma rotina sair para almoçar com ele. Lex se concentrava nisso e não na reunião quando recebeu uma mensagem dele. _"Almoço de família hoje, desculpa."_

Lex ficou desapontado.

A única parte boa do sue dia não iria acontecer.

* * *

Clark gostava de almoços em família. Normalmente, era algo bem descontraído, mas esse não estava sendo assim.

\- Então, filho, você tem passado muito tempo com Lex – observou Jonathan rancoroso.

Então era por isso que tudo estava tão quieto.

\- Sim, Lex é meu amigo – rebateu.

Isso não fez o fazendeiro ficar mais calmo.

\- Um Luthor jamais é amigo de um Kent – respondeu nervoso.

Martha suspirou, sabendo que o filho não iria deixas as coisas assim.

\- Então, eu não sou um Kent – imediatamente Clark se arrependeu de ter ditos aquelas palavras. Os rotos dos pais estavam chocados e magoados.

Clark não queria dizer aquilo. Ele sabia que era um Kent, mesmo sendo adotado. Sempre teve o apoio de Jonathan e Martha em qualquer situação.

\- Desculpe – falou e saiu de casa.

* * *

Clark foi para o colégio. Ele não sabia muito bem para onde ir, já que não estava a fim das inúmeras perguntas de Chloe, a pena de Pete ou falar para Lex que brigou com os pais por causa dele, mas queria ir para algum lugar familiar.

Estava tão distraído pela sua irritação que nem percebeu Lana, até começar a passar mal.

\- Clark? Você está bem? – perguntou preocupada.

\- Sim - mentiu, tentando sair dali, mas a garota se aproximou.

\- Não minta para mim, Clark – disse irritada. Ela não era burra, era óbvio que ele não estava bem.

\- Lana, se afaste... Agora não é uma boa hora...

\- E quando será Clark? Quando você morrer? – claro que era hora de descobrir se ele estava bem.

\- Adeus, Lana – falou Clark, ele quase não podia suportar a dor e tentar manter uma aparência normal.

O que Clark não sabia era que Whitney tinha visto tudo e chegado as conclusões erradas.

* * *

Preso no milharal, Clark não podia acreditar nisso. Tudo porque ele falou com Lana Lang na escola ontem. Whitney tinha ficado com tanta raiva que tinha até jogado um colar verde de Lana perto dele, dizendo que era tudo que ele teria dela.

Não podia acreditar que essa tradição idiota tinha sobrevivido séculos. E afinal quem tinha paciência de pintar o S na pessoa?

Ouviu passos e um adolescente apareceu na frente dele.

\- Nunca muda.

\- Ajude-me – pediu Clark levantando a cabeça, ele reconheceu o menino - Você é Jeremy Creek.

\- Achei que, se eu os punisse isso iria parar, mas nunca para – disse em resposta.

Jeremy se virou e começou a sair.

\- Espere – pediu Clark desesperado – Aonde está indo?

\- Ao Baile de Primavera. Não pude ir ao meu – falou sinistramente. Clark sentiu um calafrio.

\- Tire-me daqui, por favor – implorou.

\- Está mais seguro aqui – Jeremy falou e foi embora. E Clark tinha certeza que algo ia acontecer no baile.

* * *

Lex estava saindo da fábrica de fertilizantes quando o farol do carro bateu em um menino. Lex o reconheceu imediatamente. Era o menino que tinha sido feito de espantalho no ano da chuva de meteoros.

Ainda estava chocado quando ouviu um "ajude-me". Pegou uma lanterna e saiu andando, procurando a pessoa.

Ficou chocado quando encontrou Clark. Não aquele não podia ser ele. Porque ele estaria preso sem camisa em uma cruz no meio da noite?

Mas quando viu que era realmente ele, Lex ficou preocupado. Será que o garoto estava bem? Ele _tinha_ que estar. Clark era a única pessoa com que Lex realmente se importava.

\- Jesus – falou e correu para desamarrar Clark. Ficou aliviado ao ver que apesar de tudo ele estava bem – Quem fez isso com você? – perguntou. Alguém iria pagar.

\- Whitney e os amigos dele. Ele é o namorado de Lana – fez uma careta.

Clark, agora solto, pulou da cruz e saiu procurando as roupas dele pelo meio da mata.

\- Você precisa de um médico – observou Lex.

\- Estou bem – falou Clark.

\- Aceite ao menos uma carona – falou, mas Clark já tinha ido.

* * *

Clark correu em direção da escola.

\- Jeremy, precisa parar com isso – Clark disse quando o encontrou mexendo no sistema de esguichos anti-incêndio.

\- Não sei como veio para cá – falou chocado – Mas deveria ter ficado longe – ameaçou.

\- Não vai machucar meus amigos – falou Clark firme.

\- Não são seus amigos – falou incrédulo – Os esguichos vão molhá-los, e eu farei o resto.

\- Não fizeram nada com você! – exclamou o menino.

\- Não estou fazendo isto por mim, mas por você e pelos outros como nós! – rebateu.

Talvez fosse uma boa ideia mudar de tática.

\- Eu entendo a sua dor.

\- Não sinto dor – interrompeu Jeremy –Eu tenho um dom, um propósito e um destino – se virou. O pior de tudo era que ele parecia realmente acreditar nisso.

\- Eu também – disse Clark na frente dele.

Jeremy encostou a mão em Clark e tentou dar um choque nele, mas o maior o jogou para longe e o corpo dele caiu em cima do carro. Se levantou.

\- Desista, Jeremy – aconselhou.

Jeremy deu energia para o carro e tentou atropelar Clark. Atravessou uma parede com Clark na frente do carro e a parede quebrou.

Clark se levantou, sem ter quebro ou machucado nada. Jeremy tentou dar um choque mas algo deu errado.

Clark puxou o carro o suficiente para abrir a porta dele. Jeremy estava desmaiado. Puxou ele.

\- Você está bem? – perguntou preocupado.

\- Quem é você? Onde estou? – perguntou e Clark percebeu que ele estava com amnésia.

\- Sou Clark Kent e você está em Smallville – respondeu.

* * *

Clark chegou em casa com muitas dúvidas. Agora não tinha como evitar; ele teria que dizer ao pai sobre o acidente e sobre Jeremy. Como ele conseguia se mover tão rápido? De onde vinha essa força que ele tinha? E por que se sentia fraco toda vez que chegava perto das pedras do meteoro?

\- Pai! – chamou, mas sem sair do lugar. Estava tão cansando e confuso.

Clark achou Jonathan no quarto dele.

\- Pai? Preciso contar uma coisa.

\- O que foi, filho? – perguntou.

Clark então contou do acidente de Lex e do que aconteceu com Jeremy.

\- Como eu consegui fazer isso? – explodiu.

\- Eu não sei exatamente filho – mas pelo medo que estava nos olhos de Jonathan, ele sabia.

\- Não minta, pai. Isso não vai me proteger – disse Clark, friamente.

\- Então, é hora, filho – suspirou Jonathan.

Clark o encarou.

– Da verdade – esclareceu – Quero veja uma coisa – se levantou e foi procurar algo enrolado em um pano. Entregou a Clark.

Jonathan abriu encontrando um objeto. Clark e não sabia o que era; nunca na vida tinha visto algo assim. Parecia algo mecânico, mas não era, tinha bordas douradas e tinha algo... escrito... na ponta. Ou pelo menos, Clark suponha que fosse uma escrita, não reconhecia o idioma. Mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia algo familiar vendo aquilo, como uma lembrança antiga.

\- Acho que é dos seus pais... pais verdadeiros – disse e estendeu o objeto para Clark.

Pegou no objeto e a sensação que conhecia aquilo, somente aumentou.

\- O que diz?

\- Tentei decifrá-lo durante anos, mas não está escrito em uma língua conhecida pelo homem – murmurou Jonathan.

Clark o encarou.

\- Como assim? – não podia ser o que ele estava pensando.

\- Seus pais verdadeiros não eram exatamente daqui.

\- De onde eram? – perguntou.

Em resposta, Jonathan encarou o espaço.

Clark riu, incrédulo. Ele não podia ser um extraterrestre.

\- O que quer dizer, pai? Que eram de outro planeta? – Jonathan assentiu.

Clark não acreditava. Simplesmente não era possível, ele era uma pessoa normal. Seu pai devia estar louco.

\- E minha espaçonave deve estar no sótão – zombou.

\- Na verdade está no celeiro – corrigiu o pai – Vou mostrar.

Clark seguiu o pai em direção ao celeiro. Jonathan não podia estar falando sério, devia ser tudo uma brincadeira. Mas ele realmente foi até lá e puxou um pano que estava cobrindo algo.

\- Foi assim que você veio ao nosso mundo – murmurou.

Clark não podia acreditar. Era realmente uma espaçonave. Ele tinha vido até a Terra nela. Como isso sequer era possível?

\- Foi no dia da chuva de meteoros – continuou.

\- Isso é uma brincadeira, certo? – perguntou Clark, apavorado.

Porém, a cara do pai mostrou que era verdade. Era tudo verdade, ele era um esquisito. A ciência nem se quer sabia que ele existia – afinal não tinha sido comprovada ainda a existência de outras civilizações. Mas lá estava ele o tempo todo.

Ele se sentiu mais deslocado do que nunca. Sempre tinha se sentido meio estranho na Terra e agora sabia o porque. Ele não devia estar ali. Mas mesmo assim passou anos... Ele tinha chegado na chuva de meteoros, falou Jonathan – não parecia certo dizer pai quando nem do mesmo planeta eram. Lembrou-se de Chloe falando "É tudo que aconteceu de bizarro desde a chuva de meteoritos. Foi quando tudo começou. A cidade pirou." Pelo visto, ele tinha causado aquilo, sentiu—se culpado.

Mas logo começou a sentir raiva. Por que o pai não lhe contara antes? Por que o deixara acreditar que pertencia a algum lugar quando não pertencia? _Nenhum lugar na Terra era dele. _O pânico surgiu. Ele seria o único? Ou teriam outros como ele?

\- Porque não me contou antes? – gritou a primeira pergunta para o pai. Não acreditava que Jonathan tinha lhe escondido isso.

\- Quisemos proteger você – assegurou Jonathan.

\- Proteger do quê?! – gritou – Deveriam ter me contado – a sua mãe também sabia e nunca lhe falara nada.

Clark não conseguia ficar ali. Correu.

* * *

Lex não conseguia dormir. Sentia-se inquieto. Algo estava errado. Seu telefone começou a tocar e - automaticamente - ele o pegou.

\- Lex? – a voz de Clark soava meio estranha, meio desesperada.

\- Clark? O que aconteceu?

A ligação ficou silenciosa por um tempo. Lex ficou preocupado.

\- Não dá pra explicar por aqui. Posso ir até a sua casa? – pediu Clark.

Lex sabia que algo sério tinha acontecido; Clark nunca pediria para ir para sua casa no meio da noite se não tivesse e o garoto não soava bem.

\- Sim.

\- Estarei aí em um minuto – Clark desligou.

* * *

Quando Clark viu Lex, ele correu e abraçou o outro. Estava tão desesperado que alguma coisa fosse normal, que se sentiu aliviado quando Lex o abraçou de volta, sem jeito.

Respirando fundo, Clark soltou Lex.

\- Eu preciso contar uma coisa. Mas é melhor você está sentado e preciso que prometa que nunca vai contar para ninguém. Nunca – falou com a maior firmeza que pode reunir no momento.

Lex sabia muito bem guardar segredos, sabia de muitas coisas ilegais, mas ficou assustado porque o que Clark poderia esconder que era tão sério assim?

\- Prometo.

E então Clark contou tudo a Lex.

Sinceramente, o branco podia entender porque Clark estava tão nervoso. Não era algo que se descobria todo dia. E mesmo estando um pouco assustado, Lex também ficou animado. Clark confiara nele o suficiente para contar isso.

Algumas pessoas que não conheciam bem o suficiente Lex, achariam que ele exploraria isso sem dó ou piedade, mas ele nunca faria isso. Porque ele podia ser horrível com todos, menos com quem amava. Ele jamais suportaria fazer isso a Clark.

\- Tudo bem, Clark. Não vou contar a ninguém. Você pode dormir aqui hoje e vou te ajudar a descobrir de onde você veio, se você quiser – ofereceu.

\- Obrigado, Lex – falou o menino.

Lex ofereceu a mão para ajudar Clark a se levantar, consciente que ele não estava muito bem. Ele aceitou e Lex sentiu uma energia boa passando por ele.

* * *

Clark não conseguia dormir.

Estava a horas tentando, mas tudo que sua mente fazia era voltar ao fato que Martha e Jonathan sempre souberam, mas nunca contaram.

Levantou-se e seguiu o caminho para o quarto de Lex. Sentia-se intrometido, mas achava que o outro entendia.

Bateu na porta. E ouviu um "entre" como resposta. Clark ficou feliz que Lex ainda estava acordado, mas sentiu-se culpado quando o viu já deitado na cama.

\- Não está conseguindo dormir? – Lex não se surpreendeu depois de tudo que o menino tinha passado.

\- Não – respondeu Clark hesitante. Não sabia o que fazer. Fora uma ideia idiota entrar ali.

Lex percebeu que Clark estava desconfortável.

\- Você pode tentar dormir aqui comigo – disse Lex, surpreendendo a si mesmo. Claro que ele já tinha dormido com outras pessoas antes, mas normalmente só depois de uma noite "agitada" e nunca sem segundas intenções.

Em um dia normal, Clark nunca aceitaria. Mas hoje se sentia tão confuso e perdido que só queria conforto.

Deitou na mesma cama que Lex.

\- Obrigado por me deixar ficar aqui hoje, Lex.

\- Sempre que precisar, Clark – respondeu Lex e fechou os olhos. Queria o beijar agora, mas não seria justo. Clark não estava pensando bem. Lex nunca foi um santo, mas se importava de verdade com ele e não sabia nem se o moreno gostava de homens.

* * *

_Preciso saber se vocês gostaram, porque essa fic é algo totalmente novo para mim._


	3. Metamorphosis & Hothead - I

_Era quase tudo branco. Branco no chão, nas paredes; em tudo. Tudo era gelo. Era uma beleza fria, cercada por construções, cinzas em sua maioria. Era para ser um lugar frio, mas, inexplicavelmente, Clark não achava um lugar que de algum jeito fosse um lugar incômodo. Pelo contrário, ele achava o lugar confortável e seguro, como se fosse um lugar que ele já tinha estado e que tinha sido feliz._

_Correu pelo lugar, rindo. Não sabia onde estava indo; só ia em frente vendo o céu, que ao contrário do céu do planeta Terra, era laranja._

"_Kal" gritou uma mulher atrás dele. Clark não conseguiu se virar para ver quem ela era, por que nessa hora tudo mudou. Ele viu algo parecido com foguetes atingindo e destruindo tudo. Sentiu medo, mas não podia fazer nada. Só viu toda a beleza do lugar sendo dizimada. Ouviu os gritos das pessoas, a voz da mesma mulher, chamando por Kal, e se sentiu tonto. _

Clark estava gritando, Lex percebeu acordando. Mexeu-se um pouco na cama, sem conseguir pensar direito. Por que Clark estava na sua cama?

Então, se lembrou de tudo. Ficou com pena de Clark, como ele conseguiria lidar com isso? _Obviamente, ele não está conseguindo muito,_ pensou, vendo ele se remexer, agoniado. Ele sentiu seu coração apertar com aquela visão.

\- Clark – chamou e o outro não respondeu. Tentou de novo, e nada. Suspirando, Lex tocou no braço do outro e ele imediatamente parou de gritar. – Clark – falou e dessa vez o outro abriu os olhos, ainda sonolento – Você estava tendo um pesadelo.

\- Obrigado por me acordar, Lex – falou, encarando o outro – Obrigado por... tudo – falou mais baixo.

Lex sorriu.

Nenhum dos dois se mexeu por muito tempo depois disso, e quem fez foi o moreno para fechar os olhos e voltar a dormir. Inconscientemente, seu corpo encontrou o de Lex enquanto dormia e Lex sentiu um arrepio, mas o outro ainda estava dormindo. Então, ele só aproveitou o momento para relaxar. Quase dormiu de novo depois, mas tinha que ir trabalhar. Arrumou-se e saiu.

* * *

Clark acordou se sentindo estranhamente bem. A cama onde estava era diferente, mas era confortável. Não lembrava muito bem do que tinha sonhado. Lembra-se só do lugar e que tinha alguém chamando uma pessoa, mas ele não sabia quem eram.

Mas, então tudo voltou a mente dele e ele teve vontade de gritar. Ele era um alienígena. Ele não tinha família. Merda, ele nem sabe nem que espécie ou de que planeta ele era. Não sabia nada a respeito de si próprio. Ele estava perdido.

Mas... Pelo menos, ele tinha Lex. Ele ficara do lado dele. E não o afastou nem ou xingou. Lex o aceitou e isso era mais importante.

* * *

Clark parou em frente à escola. Ele precisava de um segundo para se acalmar, precisava agir normal na frente de Chloe e Pete, e por mais que confiasse nos amigos não podia deixá-los saberem de onde ele veio. Porque... seria mais do que ele poderia aguentar, então precisava agir normalmente. Respirou fundo e entrou no colégio.

Estava ido para a primeira aula quando foi parado por Whitney. Clark o encarou com raiva, ele tudo que ele menos precisava no momento.

\- Escuta, Kent, eu preciso que você me devolva o colar de Lana – falou baixo, mas ameaçador. Clark conseguia ver que o garoto estava meio desesperado por isso, mas não se importou.

\- Eu não tenho. Deixei lá – falou com um sorriso.

O outro ficou irritado.

\- E o que eu faço? – perguntou em voz alta, talvez sem querer.

\- Você pode entrar no meio do milharal para procurar – falou Clark frio e se afastou dele.

* * *

Martha estava preocupada com o seu filho. Ele tinha descoberto a verdade sobre o nascimento dele, e ela sabia que ele tinha todo o direito de ficar irritado, mas ele passou a noite fora. E já estava quase acabando a tarde e ele não tinha parecido ainda.

Ela ouviu uma batida na porta e ficou surpresa em vê-lo ali. Desde quando ele batia na porta da própria casa?

\- Clark! – falou e ela correu para abraçá-lo.

\- Martha – falou e seu coração afundou. Ele sempre a chamava de mãe. Ela o encarou – Eu entendo porque você e Jonathan não me contaram, mas... – ele desviou o olhar – Eu vou precisar de um tempo para me acalmar – falou.

Martha sentia vontade de chorar, mas ela sabia que o que seu filho estava passando era realmente muito difícil. Então assentiu.

\- Saiba que eu e seu pai te amamos.

\- Eu amo vocês também – falou Clark.

* * *

Jonathan sabia que não ia ser fácil conversar com Clark, mas também não esperasse que ele tivesse agindo como se não conhecesse ele e Martha, o que era quase pior. Mas ele sabia que Clark voltaria aos poucos ao normal, e já fora um grande passo ele ter dormido em casa de novo.

* * *

Lana Lang estava meio assustada. Greg Arkin, um esquisito, estava conversando com ela, como se quisesse algo. Ainda bem que Whitney chegou.

* * *

Clark estava voltando com os pais da feira, de carro, quando Martha viu algo. Clark levantou o olhar e viu Whitney em um carro virado. Imediatamente, saiu do próprio carro e correu ate o dele. Quebrou o vidro do carro para poder retirar o jogador de lá e estava o colocando no chão quando Jonathan gritou o seu nome. Ele viu que tudo iria explodir e protegeu o corpo de Whitney com o dele institivamente. Um segundo depois as chamas tocaram a sua pele, mas Clark não sentiu nada. Era uma sensação parecida com mergulhar em um rio frio demais, para ele, só que... Quente. Sentiu também partes do carro voando e algumas bateram no seu corpo, mas não doeu.

Ouviu os gritos preocupados dos seus pais, mas ele estava chocado demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Ele era resistente ao fogo. Era para ele ter morrido, mas não morreu. Soltou Whitney e lentamente encarou os pais, assustado. Ninguém falou nada.

* * *

\- Isso foi inesperado – falou Lex, chocado. Clark tinha acabado de contá-lo o que tinha acontecido. De como ele salvara Whitney.

\- Ele não se lembra de nada – falou o moreno.

\- Isso não importa – falou Lex – Você salvou uma vida sem pedir nada em trocar. Já é muito mais que a maioria faria – acrescentou, se perguntando se ele faria isso. Ele não tinha certeza.

\- Eu estou assustado, Lex – confidenciou Clark.

Lex o encarou firmemente.

\- Todos estariam, Clark. Mas você tem que lembrar que isso é uma coisa boa. Algumas pessoas morreriam para serem capazes de fazer ou pelo menos vê o que você faz. Se a vida te deu isso, use.

\- Você está certo – respondeu ele, aliviado.

* * *

Em outro dia, Greg Arkin jogou Whitney no chão como se ele não pesasse nada, quando ele tentou impedir ele de se aproximar de Lana. Ele não queria a namorada perto daquele cara e não era só ciúme, era medo. Greg Arkin era muito estranho, parecia um psicopata e estava atrás da sua namorada. Com a pancada, Whitney demorou muito para acordar. E assim que o fez era tarde demais. Ele ligou para policia e a avisou a eles de tudo que tinha acontecido. Não sabia para onde Greg tinha ido, então não podia fazer nada ao não ser procurar pela cidade se sentindo impotente.

* * *

Em um momento de lucidez, Greg olhou horrorizado para o corpo da garota morta_. O que ele tinha feito? Ele tinha matado Lana. Ele tinha abusado a doce garota. Ele era um canalha, um assassino. Ele não merecia viver._ E foi com esse pensamento que ele tomou coragem e se matou.

* * *

Onde estava Clark Kent na hora que tudo isso aconteceu? Conversando com Lex, alheio ao resto do mundo.

* * *

Horas depois, Clark chegou em casa, relaxado (conversar com Lex tinha esse efeito nele). Ficou surpreso quando viu Chloe ali, com um semblante triste.

\- Acontece algo – disse a loira e respirou fundo – Lana foi sequestrada por Greg, que parece ter ficado louco.

Clark imediatamente ficou preocupado. Ele não gostava mais da garota, mas mesmo assim, ele ainda a conhecia.

\- O que aconteceu com ela? Ela está bem? – perguntou ansiosamente.

\- Ela está morta – falou Chloe.

Clark entrou em estado de choque. Como alguém que ele viu há poucos dias podia de repente não fazer mais parte desse mundo? Ele nunca mais veria Lana? Ela não ficaria adulta, se casaria, iria para uma faculdade? Como é possível que todos esses sonhos desaparecessem do nada?

\- Eu sinto muito – falou a amiga e o abraçou.

Clark ficou grato por ter alguém lá com ele.

* * *

Whitney olhava para o chão. Era tudo que ele conseguia fazer desde a morte de Lana. Ele não podia acreditar que ela tinha... ido embora. E era tudo culpa dele. Se ele tivesse sido um pouco mais rápido, um pouco mais esperto...

Clark ficou em casa sem saber o que fazer. Smallville High School tinha declarado estado de luto pela morte de Lana Lang. Mas Clark não conseguia acreditar que ela tinha ido embora. Nem mesmo enquanto olhava para a matéria que Chloe escreveu.

Lana Lang foi assassinada.

Essa semana a aluna Lana Lang (15) foi encontrada morta em uma área abandonada da cidade perto ao corpo de Greg Arkin (15) também estudante de Smallville High School.

Whintey Fordamn (15), namorado de Lana ligou para a policia horas antes pedindo ajuda para procurar Lana, que teria sido sequestrada por Arkin, que estaria interessado na garota por questões românticas.

Não há detalhes ainda, mas é suposto que Arkin abusou da garota, a matou e se matou depois, em sequência.

Não conseguiu nem ler o resto da matéria.

* * *

O treinador - de futebol americano - Walt sorriu. Estava prestes a entrar na sauna, poderia relaxar e esquecer os jogadores incompetentes um pouco. Entrou e só quando já estava confortável percebeu umas pedras verdes, mas não se importou.

* * *

O diretor suspirou irritado. Ele precisava tomar alguma altitude contra os jogadores que foram pegos colando, até porque todos sabiam disso, mas também sabia que o treinador iria ficar irritado com a decisão que ele tomou. Precisava fazer isso, principalmente depois da morte de Lana Lang, sua estudante. Precisava demonstrar que apesar disso, a escola continuaria rígida.

\- Você pode chamar o senhor Walt, por favor? – pede, para a secretária, que assente e sai do corredor.

* * *

\- Esses setes jogadores não vão poder jogar no próximo jogo – terminou de falar o diretor Kwan.

\- Você não pode fazer isso – Walt falou com raiva. Ele estava furioso, se os seus 7 jogadores não pudessem jogar, com certeza o time perderia e tudo que ele conquistou durante o ano não valeria nada! Tudo por culpa de meninos idiotas e desse diretor!

\- Eu posso e vou – desafiou o diretor, encarando Walt.

O treinador tentou se acalmar por um segundo, olhando para a mesa perto deles. Sentia tanta raiva que quase se sentia pegando fogo.

\- O que é isso? – gritou o diretor assustado e só nessa hora o treinador percebeu que os papéis da mesa pegaram fogo. _Ele tinha feito aquilo? Como?_

* * *

No outro dia, tudo ainda estava anormalmente quieto, por causa da morte de Lana Lang, e Chloe não podia deixar de se sentir estranha com esse silêncio.

\- Ei, olha ali, os meninos que foram pegos colando – falou ela, tentando se distrair e distrair os amigos.

Pegou a câmera que tinha perto dela e estava tirando uma foto dos meninos para usar em uma matéria no jornal quando um deles jogou a bola em direção a ela. Iria ser na cara dela, mas antes de atingi-la, Clark parou a bola e a jogo rapidamente de volta para o jogador.

Pete e ela se viraram para o amigo, impressionados com o reflexo e a força que Clark nunca tinham demonstrado.

\- Desde quando você consegue fazer isso? – perguntou Chloe, Clark encarou o chão.

Nessa hora, o treinador de futebol americano, Walt, chegou ali.

\- Menino, qual é o seu nome? – perguntou.

\- Clark Kent – respondeu desconfortável.

\- Kent? Como em Jonathan Kent? – perguntou ansioso.

\- Sim, ele é o meu pai. Adotivo – acrescentou Clark.

\- Eu o treinei. Por que você não faz o teste para entrar no time? – pediu Walt.

\- Meu pai não me deixa jogar – respondeu Clark.

Chloe encarou o amigo, confusa, se o pai dele jogava por que não queria deixar o filho fazer o mesmo?

\- Eu não aceito não como resposta! – insistiu e saiu.

\- Clark Kent, o mais novo jogador! – brincou Pete.

* * *

Clark sabia que não iria ser fácil convencer o seu pai a o deixar jogar, mas estava sendo impossível. Ele não estava disposto nem a conversar.

\- Agora, eu sei a verdade, pai, eu posso me controlar – argumentou.

\- Absolutamente não! – respondeu o pai, o encarando.

\- Vou sair já que não dá para conversar com você! – falou irritado e saiu em direção a casa de Lex.

* * *

Lex estava irritado, ele sabia que Dominic mais duas pessoas mandadas pelo seu pai estavam na sua casa, e não podia mandá-los embora sem ser ridículo, mas sabia que não iria ser uma visita feliz. Entrou no seu escritório e já viu os três lá.

\- Ora, se não são os três sábios. Olá, Dominic – falou encarando o mais estúpido de todos.

\- Suponho que está atrasado porque estava na aula de esgrima – respondeu Dominic. Lex se irritou, ele não tinha direito de supor nada – Ou voltou a praticar polo? – falou, deixando a entender que conhecia bem os horários de Lex, o que não era verdade.

\- Não estou atrasado – falou Lex, deixando claro o desgosto que sentia - Cancelei essa reunião, caso não lembre – colocou bastante ironia no final de fala.

\- Seu pai insistiu que viéssemos aqui e a cumpríssemos – falou como se ele fosse incapaz de contradizer o que poderoso Lionel Luthor mandava. E realmente era.

\- E quando ele manda, você pula – Lex falou tendo bastante certeza disso. Várias pessoas destruíram a vida delas ou de outras a um pedido do seu pai, só para ficar bem na frente dele.

Lex deu as costas para Dominic, indo em direção aos tacos de sinuca.

\- Viu os cálculos de trimestre? – perguntou Dominic, seguindo Lex.

\- Sim, eu vi. Estamos 20% abaixo das projeções – era uma coisa que tinha incomodado bastante ele, mas Lex não deixou transparecer.

\- Seu pai quer que tome medidas – falou, insinuando que queria demitir as pessoas as pessoas da fábricas, mas Lex não faria isso.

\- É o que pretendo.

\- Ótimo – falou Dominic satisfeito, como se tivesse ganhado. – Então posso dizer a ele que você cortará seu pessoal - concluiu.

\- Pelo contrário. Pode dizer a ele que pretendo aumentar meu pessoal – falou indo em direção à mesa de sinuca.

\- Em quanto?

\- Em 20% - respondeu Lex, tranquilamente.

Dominic riu como se ele fosse louco, e Lex conteve o impulso de revirar os olhos. O outro era tão burro.

\- Lex, sempre admirei esse seu senso de humor peculiar... – enrolou Dominic – Mas não pode estar falando sério – Lex o encarou.

\- É preciso gastar dinheiro para ganhar dinheiro, Dominic. Aumentando produção propagando enquanto os concorrentes recuam... quando o setor se recuperar vamos dominar o mercado – falou Lex, distraidamente, enquanto jogava.

\- Foi mandado para salvar a fábrica! – explodiu Dominic.

\- Meu pai me mandou para cá porque prefere se cercar de paspalhos a ter pessoas que desafiem seu método arcaico de negócios – disse Lex, irritado. Ninguém tinha o direito de gritar com ele, principalmente Dominic.

\- Lembrarei de lhe dizer isso – provocou Dominc. Uma pena que Lex não se incomodava com o que Lionel pensava.

\- Por favor, lembre-se – devolveu e olhou para todos por um segundo – Bem, a reunião está encerrada - encarou os três enquanto eles saiam da sala - A propósito, Dominic – falou e imediatamente o outro parou – Mande lembranças minhas para sua irmã – o outro o encarou com ódio e saiu.

Lex sorriu maldosamente enquanto se lembrava da irmã de Dominic. Ela era uma vadia. Não fora difícil usá-la por uma noite para irritar Dominic, quando ele começou a se achar demais.

* * *

\- Lex? – Clark perguntou hesitante.

\- Estou aqui, Clark – Lex respondeu aliviado de Clark estar ali. Ele era o único que podia o acalmar.

\- O que aconteceu? – Clark perguntou imediatamente. Ele sabia que algo estava errado.

Lex lançou um olhar estranho para ele.

\- Como você consegue dizer que eu não estou bem, quando ninguém mais pode? – perguntou.

\- Eu te conheço, assim como você me conhece – Clark respondeu simplesmente.

Lex realmente queria beijar ele muito agora, mas ele sabia que ele não podia, não agora.

* * *

\- Um dos jogadores acusados de colar disse que você lhes passou a prova – acusou o diretor Kwan para o treinador Walt. Ele sabia que era uma acusação bastante séria, mas acreditava no aluno, levando em consideração o perfil dele e de Walt.

\- E qual rapaz te contou esse absurdo? – perguntou o treinador tentando parecer descontraído, mas o diretor percebeu que ele estava tenso, confirmando que era verdade.

\- Não posso dizer – respondeu tranquilamente.

\- Creio que já procurou o conselho e pediu que me suspendessem – falou o treinador e ele estava certo. Kwan já tinha os procurado, mas eles eram um bando de covardes babões.

\- Você tem muitos amigos influentes.

\- Tenho mesmo. Treinei a maioria – admitiu com orgulho – Você não entende. Eu sou uma instituição – falou e o diretor teve certeza que ele era doido – Em quem acha que eles iriam acreditar: num fedelho tentando se salvar... ou no homem que leva essa escola a vitória a 25 anos?

\- Podem não acreditar em só um, mas se eu fizer todos falarem – ameaçou – O conselho não terá opção. Irão suspendê-lo para sempre – falou e saiu do escritório.

O treinador observou o diretor ir em direção ao carro dele, e uma fúria o atingiu. Ele sabia que precisava o parar. Concentrou-se e de alguma forma conseguiu fazer o carro pegar fogo.

O fogo ia se expandindo lentamente, até quase encostar-se a ele e Kwan já estava em pânico, achando que iria morrer ali.

O treinador sorriu e se virou. Seu trabalho estava feito.

* * *

Clark sabia que não era uma boa ideia fazer o teste para o time de futebol americano sem a autorização do pai, mas ele também sabia que precisava. Não tinha nada a ver com honrar a memória de Lana, como Chloe tinha insinuado, mas sim com saber que ele era capaz de se controlar e ser um adolescente normal.

\- Vai mesmo fazer isso? - perguntou Lex e Clark assentiu - Boa sorte então - se despediu, subindo a arquibancada e causando vários olhares curiosos.

Clark estava conversando com Lex, iria voltar com ele hoje, já que seu pai não apareceu para ver o teste, ainda chateado com o filho quando viu um carro pegando fogo.

\- Tem alguém dentro – falou Lex.

Imediatamente, Clark correu na direção do carro, ficando surpreso ao perceber que era o diretor do colégio que estava lá dentro. Sem pensar mais, o tirou do carro, pegando o corpo e o levantando. Correu com ele e o carro já estava explodindo quando colocou o corpo no chão, em um local seguro.

\- Seus dias são sempre intensos assim? – perguntou Lex, o encarando divertido, tentando conter o ciúme de ver Clark carregando outra pessoa. Ele sabia que era irracional, sabia que se Clark não tivesse feito isso o outro morreria, mas não podia evitar.

\- Nem sempre – riu Clark – Só desde que você chegou – falou, olhando para o outro e se lembrando das sensações que tinha tido ao olhá-lo (e que não tinham desaparecido) pela primeira vez. Lex era perfeito.

* * *

Chloe estava assustada com o que tinha visto. Não tinha sido normal a conversa que vira entre os jogadores e o treinador de futebol americano, parecia que ele era um assassino e de onde tinha saído aquele fogo?

* * *

Lex estava em casa relaxado, depois de mais uma visita de Clark, quando foi informado que Lionel Luthor estava entrando na casa. Conteve um suspiro de desgosto ao pensar no pai.

\- Parabéns, Lex, você saiu no caderno empresarial - ironizou Lionel, entrando.

\- Disse a Dominic que faria isso há 2 dias – replicou Lex, sem paciência para o pai.

\- Sim, e meu zangão respeitosamente me informou. Só não achei que seria tão burro de ir em frente – falou Lionel e Lex jamais fosse admitir era doloroso ser chamado de burro pelo próprio pai.

\- Se tinha um problema por que não me ligou? – replicou.

\- Temos uma hierarquia. É meu filho, mas não espere tratamento especial – falou o seu pai, e Lex teve vontade de rir com a hipocrisia dessas palavras. Se ele fosse esperar algo por isso, era ser desprezado.

\- Pode acreditar, nunca esperei – comentou.

\- Esse jogo de orgulho ferido pode ter funcionado com a sua mãe, mas não tente comigo – respondeu o pai e Lex se irritou, como ele ousava falar da sua mãe?

Lionel estendeu a mão para tocar o rosto de Lex, o que teria sido normal para qualquer pai, mas Lex sabia que era para irritá-lo e desviou o rosto.

\- Sabe bem o que sinto por você.

_Sim, eu sei, ódio,_ pensou Lex.

\- Por isso me deixa nessa fábrica – falou reclamando, apesar de no fundo não ligar. Era por causa disso que ele tinha conhecido Clark e se ele fosse embora, seria difícil de vê-lo. Mas o seu pai nunca poderia suspeitar disso.

\- Lex. Sabia que os césares mandavam seus filhos para os lugares mais distantes do império, para que entendessem como o mundo funciona?

\- Se isso te ajuda a dormir, pai – disse Lex, sem ligar. Não acreditava que o pai realmente acreditasse nisso.

\- Certo. É assim que eu proponho que resolvamos nosso... impasse. Nós lutamos – sugeriu e Lex não tinha certeza se era uma boa coisa ou não – Se você ganhar, eu deixo você seguir o seu plano. Se eu ganhar, você demite 20% dos seus empregados. A questão que você deve se perguntar é: você é capaz de derrotar esse homem velho? – falou com um sorriso sarcástico.

Lex não disse nada, somente se levantou, se preparando para lutar com o pai. Pegou uma espada de esgrima e deu uma para o pai.

Depois de um tempo, em silêncio, só lutando Lionel perguntou se Lex sabia qual era o problema dele.

\- Ilumine-me – pediu Lex com falsa curiosidade, enquanto desviava de um ataque do pai.

\- Você é governado pelas suas emoções. Sempre foi. E isso pode ser uma falha fatal – falou dando outra investida e dessa vez, Lex não conseguiu parar a tempo, pensando nas palavras de Lionel.

Lionel deu um sorriso vitorioso para Lex.

\- Eu quero esses funcionários embora pela manhã. Reunião encerrada – falou e saiu, como sempre sem perguntar nada ao filho que não fosse relacionado a política. Não que Lex fosse falar. Não com ele.

Pegou o telefone.

\- Ei, Clark? A fim de tomar um café? Não, não em Smallville. Alguma cidade aqui perto. Ok, estou indo te buscar.

* * *

Já de noite, Chloe caminhou na direção de Trevor Chapell, um dos jogadores que tinham sido pegos colando.

\- Por que me ligou? O que quer? – perguntou.

\- Quero saber se o técnico Walt lhes deu a prova – falou diretamente.

\- Se não quiser se ferir, esqueça.

\- Pode falar comigo agora ou depois. De qualquer jeito, essa foto sairá na 1ª página amanhã – falou, mostrando a foto em que o treinador ameaça os jogadores e que há um fogo estranho.

\- Me deixa em paz – pediu assustado e saiu.

Chloe sabia que era difícil conseguir a verdade de uma pessoa que estava sendo ameaçada para guardar segredo, mas não imaginou que fosse ser tão ruim assim. Trevor não lhe contou nada.

* * *

Trevor Chapell estava indo para o seu carro quando uma mão forte o puxou. Virou-se e viu o treinador Walt. Sentiu o seu medo crescer enquanto encarava o homem que um dia fora uma das pessoas que confiava e agora estava mais parecido com um psicopata. A mão dele começou a queimar. Realmente queimar.

\- Falando com o jornal da escola, Trevor? – perguntou irritado Walt – Pensei que fossemos mais inteligentes – ameaçou.

\- Treinador! – Trevor gritou, sentindo o braço ainda mais quente. Doía muito – Eu não disse nada, tem que acreditar em mim! – pediu desesperado – Ela estava no campo ontem, tem uma foto nossa!

\- Está bem – falou Walt, o soltando e Trevor respirou mais aliviado, mas a dor ainda estava muito, pior do que qualquer coisa que ele já tinha sentido – Vá para casa, eu cuido disso.

* * *

Chloe estava sozinha na Tocha, editando o artigo "brincando com fogo", quando de repente o computador pegou fogo, explodindo o mouse e com chamar altas. O fogo se espalhava rapidamente, como se tivesse gasolina no local. Mas ela sabia que não tinha e era estranho as chamas surgiram do nada. Chloe então soube que era – de algum jeito – o treinador de futebol americano.

Foi para a janela para pedir ajuda, aproveitando que hoje tinha gente por causa do jogo e por sorte viu Clark.

\- Clark! – gritou desesperada. Viu o amigo sair correndo do local e ficou aliviada. Mas não podia ficar parada. Pegou o casaco como escudo e tentou atravessar o fogo até uma área segura. Conseguiu, se queimando pouco e se apressou em largar a jaqueta em chamas.

Ficou ali pelo que pareceu ser uma eternidade, sem poder se mexer por causa do fogo e a respiração ficando pior a cada segundo, até que Clark apareceu. Imediatamente, Chloe soube que ela ficaria bem.

Ele a abraçou e ela o abraçou de volta, se sentindo segura com o amigo ali.

\- Clark – soluçou.

Nenhum dos dois viu Walt ali.

* * *

\- A tocha queimou. Que ironia dramática – falou Clark e quando Chloe levantou as sobrancelhas, irritada, completou – Só estou tentando te animar.

\- É mais que incêndio criminoso. O fogo parecia saber o que fazer – conspirou.

\- E você acha que Walt o controlava – completou Clark, sem acreditar.

\- Veja os fatos. O diretor inicia uma investigação do escândalo da cola. O técnico tenta fritá-lo no carro. Depois, quando um jogador fala, ele os amaça. Eu ia imprimir aquela foto e a Tocha pega fogo – falou irritada. Era lógico.

\- Ele, envolvido nisso tudo? – perguntou Clark em deboche. O treinador não era muito gentil, mas isso não queria dizer que ele era um assassino.

\- Ele quer a vitória! – argumentou ela.

Clark ficou em silêncio. Sua amiga parecia muito convencida que tinha sido ele, e normalmente ela tinha um bom instinto.

\- Você tem uma cópia da foto? – pediu.

\- Não dá para recuperar os arquivos – a loira afirmou frustrada.

\- Não temos nenhuma prova – concluiu Clark infeliz.

\- Trevor Chapell.

\- O que tem ele? – perguntou Clark confuso.

\- Tenho certeza que foi ele que contou a Kwan sobre a cola. Ele quer falar, eu sinto – afirmou firmemente – Mas tem medo de falar comigo, e acho que ele se abriria com você.

* * *

\- Trevor? – perguntou Clark, abrindo a porta do quarto do menino – É Clark Kent. Vim conversar – anunciou, procurando o menino.

\- Vá embora, ou ele vai voltar – falou Trevor, encolhido no chão como uma bola.

\- O técnico Walt? – perguntou Clark, em dúvida.

\- Quando ele fica bravo... – estremeceu.

\- O que ele fez com você? – perguntou o moreno, se adiantando em direção ao menino.

\- O técnico pega pesado comigo, sabe? Comigo e com os outros. Ele pensa que é nosso pai – falou num tom amargo – Pelo menos, é assim que se justifica. Uma vez, quando errei um passe, me deu carona, me socou no estômago... e disse para eu não errar mais – falou com raiva.

\- E por que você não contou a ninguém? – perguntou Clark, confuso.

\- Disse que me tiraria do time. Não me ajudaria a passar nas provas – falou e Clark sentiu pena do menino.

\- Ele te deu a prova de matemática? – perguntou.

Chapell assentiu.

\- Trevor, posso te ajudar.

\- Kwan disse isso. Olha no que deu! – gritou o menino, revoltado.

Pela primeira na conversa, Clark olhou para baixo e percebeu o braço enfeixado do menino.

\- O que aconteceu com o seu braço?

\- Não é nada, queimei no carburador.

Imediatamente atraído pela palavra "queimei", Clark sabia que não tinha sido um acidente. Ele se inclinou na direção do menino.

\- Não é nada! – falou, se desviando, apavorado.

\- Deixe-me ver, Trevor – pediu Clark, passando confiança.

Clark tirou o pano e ficou horrorizado ao ver uma queimadura no formato de uma mão no braço do menino. Devia ter sido doloroso.

\- Não sei como o técnico faz isso, mas se eu falar, vai me fritar – confessou Trevor.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem – garantiu Clark, mesmo sem ter certeza.

* * *

Clark abriu a porta da sauna, procurando Walt. Ele estava com raiva, como ele podia fazer isso com um ser humano?

\- Kent. Por que não está no vestiário se aprontando? – perguntou.

\- Não vou pisar naquele campo – falou, tendo certeza disso. Se o futebol americano significa ameaças, mentiras e violência... Ele estaria feliz em não fazer parte disso – E nem você.

\- Olha, não sei qual é o seu problema – falou, irritado.

Clark começou a se sentir mal, olhou para baixo e viu que sua mão estava estranha, meio pedra. Atrás dela, estavam pedras verdes misturadas ao fogo. Ele ainda não entendia o porquê, mas sabia que a pedra o fazia mal.

\- Vi o que fez no braço de Trevor – falou, lembrando-se do que importava. A sua saúde não era prioridade no momento.

\- Trevor devia ter ficado calado – disse se aproximando de Clark.

Clark mal podia ficar em pé devido ao enfraquecimento do seu corpo. Era como se ele não pudesse sustentar o próprio corpo.

\- O que foi, Kent? Está quente demais para você? – perguntou debochando. O treinador deu um murro nele e o jogou contra a parede com força. Clark sentiu suas costas doerem e na queda derrubou o recipiente que tinha as rochas do meteoro.

\- Bem, agora se você me dá licença, tenho um jogo a vencer – falou Walt e saiu, fechando a porta.

Clark tentou se levantar, ele sabia que tinha de pará-lo, mas não conseguia mexer um músculo. Só conseguiu subir a cabeça e por poucos segundos. Ouviu o treinador trancando a sauna e se pôs a pensar. Tinha que ter uma saída. Ele não podia morrer ali.

Jogou pedras tentando abrir a pequena janela que a sauna tinha, para respirar melhor.

* * *

Lex estava preocupado, ele foi para o jogo para ver Clark, mas não o achou, nem no banco de reservas. Mas ele tinha certeza que o garoto não iria simplesmente desistir de jogar.

Decidiu ir até os vestiários para ver se ele estava lá, se escondendo, por algum motivo e foi atraído por um barulho de algo sendo quebrado. Correu na direção do som e percebeu que tinha pedaços de vidro no chão, vindos da janela de uma sauna.

Colocou a cabeça dentro da sauna e ficou muito surpreso de encontrar Clark caído lá, o corpo todo suado. Ele parecia estar morrendo e Lex não iria deixar isso acontecer.

Desesperado, tentou abrir a porta, mas não conseguiu. Estava trancada. Tentou arrombar e nada. Deu um chute com muita força, como costumava fazer quando estava revoltado na adolescência e a porta caiu.

Correu até Clark e o abraçou, contente de sentir o outro perto de si, mas odiando a situação.

\- O que houve? – perguntou.

\- As pedras. Tire-me daqui – pediu fracamente.

O arrastou para fora dali e quando estava mais calmo, sentiu algo nas suas costas e desmaiou de dor.

* * *

Clark viu Lex caindo com horror. Quando ele caiu no chão, sentiu mais raiva de Walt do que podia imaginar. Quem Walt pensava que era para golpear Lex com um instinto de incêndio?

O mesmo louco o atacou, e Clark desviou do instinto, sentindo sua ira aumentar. Irritado, o chutou e com a força do golpe ele atravessou uma janela de vidro, caindo no meio do banco do vestiário, deixando pedaços de vidro para todo canto.

O treinador se levantou e colocou fogo no local, mas isso não afetou Clark. As chamas eram agradáveis para ele como água quente e ele encarou Walt atravessando o fogo. Ele, desesperado, invocou mais chamas ainda e acabou colocando fogo em si mesmo.

Clark voltou para buscar Lex, e o levou até a casa dele, sem dizer uma palavra a ninguém.

* * *

\- Duas viagens em uma semana. Estou lisonjeando, pai – falou Lex, quando Lionel entrou apressado no escritório dele, se levantando da cadeira.

\- O que é isso? – perguntou Lionel segurando um papel, de frente para o filho.

\- Minha nova proposta. Dei um jeito de cortar o orçamento em 25% sem demitir ninguém – falou orgulhoso.

\- Lex, fui bem específico em relação a cortar seu pessoal – disse com raiva.

\- Por quê? Com esse plano não terá propagando negativa – apontou.

\- Isso não vem ao caso – seu pai reclamou.

Lex sorriu, seu pai estava sem argumentos.

\- Cuidado, pai, está deixando as emoções falarem – falou irônico. Lex pegou uma espada – Podemos tirar uma revanche. Ou teme não poder me derrotar de novo?

\- Terá uma.

\- Uma o quê?

\- Uma chance de me desafiar – falou Lionel, como se isso fosse um grande prêmio.

Lex de uma risada fria.

\- Não sei o que você odeia mais. O fato que meu plano é bom, ou que não pensou nele primeiro.

\- Não se esqueça. Não se constrói impérios com boa contabilidade.

\- Pai, você nem tem ideia do que sou capaz – respondeu Lex, sem se intimidar.

* * *

\- Lamento que não tenha jogado hoje – falou Jonathan para o filho – Eu fui ver o seu jogo.

\- Para quê? – perguntou Clark ainda raivoso.

\- Para apoiar o meu filho – falou e Clark se sentiu um pouco melhor. As coisas estavam difíceis com o seu pai, ultimamente.

\- Eu disse algumas coisas que não devia – admitiu Clark.

\- Olha, eu confio em você. Mas acho que sempre haverá uma parte minha com medo. Mas ser pai é isso.

\- Obrigado, pai – falou Clark, se sentindo bem.

* * *

_Nota: Sim, eu matei Lana Lang. Simplesmente porque não aguentaria escrever sobre ela. _


End file.
